


Spin Me Like a Record

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Futurefic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-01
Updated: 2003-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Thamiris' Lewd Licks of Love challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin Me Like a Record

## Spin Me Like a Record

by missu

[]()

* * *

Special thanks to the wonderful betas, Rhiannonhero and Cosmic. Feedback is greatly appreciated. 

* * *

There were many great things in this world. Running with the wind across the country. Eating mom's fresh baked peach pie. Getting a hug from an elderly lady, whose kitten you have just rescued from a tree. But the greatest thing at the moment? Had to be college. Whoever invented college had Clark's eternal gratitude. You could learn new things, strive to achieve new heights in thinking, meet new people with new intelligent points of views. 

And then there were the parties. 

High school had been all about being older. Trying to be cooler, more mature than you really were. College had none of that baggage. You could be as childish as you wanted. Be all you can be. Nobody cared. Of course, the amount of alcohol helped. Alcohol made everything better. Without it he wouldn't be sitting in a ring right now playing some weird variation of spin the bottle with Jenna, Kimberly, April, that one hot chick with an interesting piercing whose name Clark couldn't remember, Mary and Krissy. And Lex. 

Lex, Lex , Lex. The bestest friend in the whole wide world. Bestest bud. Budweiser. 

And what do you know, maybe all those jello shots _did_ have some effect on him after all. Perhaps it was that weird green color in the jello. But who cared, when he was having the time of his life. Surrounded by giggling college girls showing more skin than was probably decent. And across from him sat Lex. Dressed down from his usual suits and sprawling very casually on the floor but still managing to look cool, collected and classier than anyone else in the room. Clark only hoped to have that much confidence some day. It was...sexy. 

It was great how Lex made time for Clark and his newly found college life amidst his hectic schedule running LexCorp. Occasionally he would just appear behind Clark's dorm room door dressed in jeans and a T-shirt ready to take part in anything that Clark's curriculum of debauchery required. Ok, sometimes they would just eat pizza and play PlayStation but the potential of college debauchery was there. And now they were here. At some very rowdy party with incredible looking women and lots and lots of alcohol. 

Greatest. Thing. 

April had just downed five jello shots from Krissy's very cute bellybutton and now it was April's turn to set the next challenge. With a feline purr, she turned to Lex. 

"Lex. You are a man of tradition, right? And spin the bottle is traditionally all about kissing, so you'll have to kiss the person the bottle picks. And throw in some licking, too." 

Lex's amused half smile could only be described as smoldering. Strangely, Clark felt the gaze at the bottom of his stomach. Maybe he was coming down with a bug. All the girls were practically humming with anticipation of the chance to mack on his Lex. Erm. Lex. Just Lex. They probably wanted to stroke that very soft looking skin just under Lex's shirt collar and nibble that delicate scar on his upper lip and... Who knew that giggling could sound so predatory? 

Whoa! Hold those horses! Who did these sorority hussies think they were? Suddenly Clark wasn't seeing their appeal. In fact, they were all pretty skanky, and now they all were just _waiting_ to get their skanky, bony claws on Lex. Like he was some prize they could snatch for themselves. Skanks. 

Just the thought of Lex licking a girl made Clark _really_ uncomfortable. He bit his lower lip, confused. But he was straight. So, ok maybe his feelings toward Lex weren't entirely platonic in the strictest sense. But that was completely Lex's fault. Did he have to be so hot? Well, maybe he wasn't quite that straight. But profound internal questions could wait until later. Preferably, when Clark's head wasn't so fuzzy. And when the situation wasn't so dire. 

Lex had already given the bottle a good spin and now the whole group was holding their breath. Clark included. The spinning was slowing at the same rate as the churning in Clark's stomach was increasing. He didn't want _anyone_ of these girls slobbering on Lex. 

So Clark did what any college aged I-just-realized-I-was-bi-possibly-gay-and- _really_ -liked-my-best-friend alien would do in this situation. He used his superspeed and nudged the bottle to point at himself. Luckily everyone had had more than a few drinks, so the last minute abuse of superpowers was overlooked by the disappointed group of girls by a few slow blinks. But they weren't really the problem, now were they? Clark's eyes hadn't left the bottle on the floor since it had stopped spinning, but he supposed he had to look at Lex some time in the next minute. He slowly peeked under his lashes. 

Lex looked...amused. Like he knew a secret. A good secret. He looked like he knew that Clark had moved the bottle. The question was, which was worse. That he moved the bottle or the reason _why_ he moved the bottle. Suddenly it was really hard to breathe. 

Just as he was getting the breathing problem under control, Clark suddenly found that Lex had moved across the floor to kneel directly in front of him. Close. The music seemed to be fading. Funny how it seemed to be so loud just a moment ago. 

The girls around them tittered, talking about hot male on male action but Clark wasn't really paying attention anymore. His focus was centered on a pair of blue eyes regarding him intensely. He probably should say something. 

"Um. Hi." Brilliant Kent. 

Lex leaned closer and murmured into Clark's ear. 

"You know, Clark. The kissing and the licking weren't exactly specified. We could get away with a peck on the cheek and a little lick. No harm done." 

Lex's voice was low and caressing, like they were the only people in the room. The warm breath against Clark's ear sent tiny shivers through his whole body. A peck sounded like a really lousy idea. 

"No, no. I think we should honor the spirit of the challenge. Like it's supposed to be done. You being the man of tradition and all. We wouldn't want to disappoint April." Clark cocked his head and gave a little, hopefully flirtatious, smile. 

Before he could check the effects of his smile, he felt something cool and, well, slimy at the exposed side of his neck. Apparently Kimberly had gotten tired of all the gazing and the whispering and decided to liven things up a bit. 

By dumping a jello shot between Clark's neck and his shirt collar. 

Before Clark had time to do much more than yell and indignant "Hey!" his brain exploded. The only thing he heard was a low "Here. Let me get that." 

And then sensory overload. 

Lex had lunged for his neck and started licking and sucking jello from a really delicious spot. Clark didn't know whether to freeze or try to move closer to that gorgeous mouth. He tried to protest but it came out as a breathy gasp. And why was he protesting anyway? He'd agreed to do it properly and now was good time as any to start exploring his new found sexual orientation. _Damn_ , Lex smelled good. 

His neck was apparently sufficiently clean, because Lex had moved on to his jaw, peppering it with tiny kisses and licks. Clark was starting to appreciate Lex's work ethic on a whole new level. The only thing to do was to clutch at Lex's shirt and gently ghost his other hand from Lex's neck to the small of his back. When Clark's mouth was opened with a swipe of a tongue, the kiss graduated to a full onslaught. There were years of friendship, longing and frustration in that kiss. 

When Lex stopped, Clark might have uttered an embarrassing little whimper. But when he opened his eyes, (When had he closed them?), the smile Lex was giving him made everything all right. It was open, hopeful and full of something which braver aliens could even call love. Clark could feel himself responding with a dopey grin of his own. 

Lex rarely showed this much and even then only to Clark. Which reminded him of the fact that they weren't exactly alone. Lex really didn't need any gossip spreading about him kissing reasonably good looking (his mom said so!) college boys in public. The protective gear kicked in immediately. Get Lex out of here _now_ and maybe they could continue their little exploration a bit further. In private. 

"Whoa. That was soooooo hot." At least April approved. 

Ignoring the panting girls Clark grabbed Lex's hand and helped him on his feet. 

"Let's get out of here. It's too noisy." 

Lex had pulled himself together and just nodded casually. But Clark saw the heat in his eyes. And he didn't let go of Clark's hand. The night looked very promising. And the list of the greatest things in the world grew just a little bit longer. 


End file.
